A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste
A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste is a 7th episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary The camera first pans to Brick and Lightning working out by lifting a log. Lightning shows off his muscles by using only one arm, compared to Brick using two. Meanwhile Jo, in the confessional says that she's on the Toxic Rats, she has the girls' side of the cabin to herself, so she can work out like the ancient Olympians: naked. Her shadow is then seen in the cabin as a bird vomits at the sight of her. At breakfast, Chef is missing and breakfast has not been made. The group goes into the kitchen for food only to find that the cupboards are bare. Chef then pops up outside the kitchen window and says to search in the walk-in freezer, but it turns out to be a refrigerated van which Chef drives to the challenge. At the challenge, Chris sends everyone into a mine to find a Gilded Chris Award in their team color. However, it's radioactive, and each contestant is given a Geiger detector with a 30 minute timer, and that if they don't get out of the mine in time, bad things will happen. He uses Dakota as an example, who was in there for over 40 minutes and lost all of her hair. Chris also gives them all heavy backpacks they have to wear in the mine until he says to drop them, and not allowed to look inside of them either. Lightning and the Rats make it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a localized cave-in on his team. The Mutant Maggots pick up the flashlights in the shaft. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to shimmy down the cables. Brick goes first, and Jo throws him the jar of fireflies. Brick catches the jar with both hands, and begins to fall swiftly down the shaft. He is able to slow himself by using his legs, but Jo and Lightning land on him, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone in the dark. Meanwhile, the Maggots explore the caves, and Mike picks up a hat from the ground. He puts the hat on and instantly channels Manitoba Smith, his adventurous alter-ego. He quickly searches the areas and finds rodent leavings which he licks to find which path they should take. He leads his team through the mine, eventually coming to a couple of mine carts. Then their badges turned orange and they have 15 minutes left. Mike and Cameron get in the first one, while Scott, Anne Maria and Zoey ride in the back. Back at the entrance, Brick hasn't moved far in the dark, but finds a leftover flashlight. When it turns on, he sees a giant mutant gopher that chases him through the mine. Back on the maggots team, the carts split, sending the first one with Mike and Cameron aboard ahead and down, while the rear cart ends up in a pool along with Scott, Zoey and Anne Maria. Then, Chris decided it's time for a commercial break. In the pool, a shadowy figure grabs Anne Maria and takes her farther into the cave. Nearby, Mike is knocked out and Cameron tries to act like Jo to make him wake back up, which makes him turn back into his normal personality. Then Brick is still seen running away from the gopher, until he crashes into a rock. The gopher smells Brick and reacts to his smelly boots, which Brick uses to his advantage. The camera then cuts to Anne Maria, who is surrounded by giant mutant gophers and the shadowy figure that captured her. He then reveals himself to her as Ezekiel, still in his feral state, and appears to be attracted to her. Brick then catches up to his team, he thinks he is safe as he chased away the gopher, until three other gophers catch all three of the Rats and pull them down into the ground. Anne Maria is then seen on top of a pile of things Ezekiel brings to her as gifts. The rest of the Maggots find each other and they hear a cheerful scream from her nearby. Then follow the sound into Ezekiel's lair where Ezekiel has captured the Rats and has won Anne Maria over by giving her a giant "diamond." Brick tossed his other boot to save the Maggots while Jo then releases the fireflies to go into the gophers faces, which makes the Rats free again. Lightning then goes for their statue, but Ezekiel stops them. Chris then announces it's time to drop the backpacks which reveals to have bombs in them. Mike originally grabs his teams statue, but gives it to Scott to help stop a gopher from attacking Cameron and Zoey. Scott then gets their statue and tries to get rid of it, but it lands in Anne Maria's hair, but she is too distracted by the "diamond" to care. Lightning strangles Ezekiel to get his statue again and they all get on mine carts. But Mike is struggling trying to free Zoey and Cameron from the gopher, so Brick takes pity on his old team and breaks their statue on the gopher to knock him out. They then all get on the mine carts and ride out before their Geiger detector's timer ends. Back above ground, the carts are seen crashing out of the exit, and the Maggots Chris statue lands in front of Chris, declaring the Maggots as the winners. Chris then blows up the bombs sealing off the toxic waste coming from it, which also got the federals off their back. After that, Chef then uses a powerful hose to wash off any waste. Later that night, Cameron asks Mike if he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Mike fesses up, but Cameron makes a deal to help him control it if he helps him get rid of Scott, since he doesn't trust him. Mike quickly agrees to his plan. At the campfire ceremony, Jo and Lightning were safe. The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom then goes to Brick, who went against their team and costing the win for them. His old team salutes him before he takes off. Anne Maria then runs over the the Hurl of Shame and quits, after receiving her large "diamond" that will make her rich. Chris then states that the "diamond" was actually just cubic zirconium, which is practically worthless. He then hurls them before Anne Maria could step off. Since the Maggots lost a player, Chris brings back intern Dakota to be her replacement. Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs